


Не стоило

by Victoire1708



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rick is angry, ain't nobody's bitch, fuck off Negan, inner thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: Не стоило угрожать им. Насмехаться над ними. Унижать их. Использовать. Не стоило.





	

Глупец. Ему не стоило брать с собой Дэрила. Не стоило демонстративно сталкивать их друг с другом там, у ворот, на границе старого и нового миров. Не стоило ухмыляться, не стоило давать возможность посмотреть друг на друга. _Увидеть_ друг друга. Не стоило угрожать им. Насмехаться над ними. Унижать их. Использовать. Не стоило.

Потому что-то, что Рик ощутил в тот момент, когда поймал взгляд Дэрила; в те минуты, когда он не мог смотреть, но мог _видеть_ его — как всегда ощущая надежное присутствие за плечом, пусть в нескольких метрах, но все так же излучающее готовность прикрыть, защитить, умереть за него; в те мгновения, когда эти ублюдки, наконец, начали собираться у выхода и ему пришлось просить, пришлось _умолять_ Нигана, эту мразь Нигана, разрешить Дэрилу остаться, а тот лишь потребовал от Диксона что-то важное, что-то, что тот был не готов отдать даже за возможность остаться здесь, со своей семьей; в тот момент, когда машины начали выезжать, и он напоследок успел поймать взгляд Дэрила, взгляд, полный невысказанной боли, страха и веры, блядь, откуда в нем столько веры?, в него, в Рика; потому что-то, что Рик тогда ощутил, можно было бы сравнить со взрывом ядерной бомбы.

Ярость. Всепоглощающая ярость заструилась по его венам, заставляя до белых костяшек сжимать кулаки и скрипеть зубами, чувствуя, как от напряжения шумит в ушах. Ненависть. Словно горячая смола, медленно текущая вдоль позвоночника, обжигающая, сдирающая кожу, обнажая белую кость позвонков. Бешенство. Застилающее глаза бешенство, превращающее монстров напротив в смутные, грязные тени. Гнев. С трудом удерживаемый в горле рык, от низкой вибрации которого по телу распространялась мелкая дрожь.

Спокойствие.

Холодное ясное осознание грядущего. Принятие того, что ему, _им_ , предстоит совершить. Понимание того, что иной путь для них закрыт. Для _него_ закрыт.

А значит, пора снимать с клетки монстра бесконечное множество замков, что он успел навесить за короткое время передышки. Распутывать цепь, которой он так бережно окутывал чудовище, жаждущее чужой крови. Снимать ошейник с существа, вселяющего в него всепоглощающий ужас. И отходить в сторону, смотря, как вызволенный на волю зверь нетерпеливо принюхивается, глядя на отъезжающий караван машин.

Не стоило Нигану брать с собой Дэрила.

Зверь чует единственного, кто приручил его.

Чует запах его крови и боли.

И готов растерзать виновных.

И Рик не сделает ничего, чтобы ему помешать.

Потому что зверь, выпущенный из клетки, это он сам.

А ради своей семьи он готов на все.

Даже если это будет стоить ему остатков его и так разорванной на кусочки души.

Но он сделает все, чтобы Ниган понял:

Не стоило.


End file.
